No es el fin
by Mariposa Nightmare
Summary: La putrida Plastic beach, Murdoc suicida y 2D... Fic escrito de la lluvia de ideas de un concurso de la pagina en FB de studoc!


**Pequeño fic hecho con un concurso de la página de studoc de FB, si les interesa únanse ; luego les traeré mas de mis otros fics.**

 **No es el fin**

Ya todos se habían ido de aquella playa infernal, solo el viento huracanado que ya era costumbre y las nubes negras se habían quedado ahí con el bajista; solo sentado en la cama que alguna vez hace no mucho, había sido en lugar donde el chico que mantuvo cautivo por varios meses había estado.

Todo había terminado, el disco no tenía tanto éxito como sus anteriores discos. Ya no sabía si la rabia o la tristeza llenaban su deteriorada alma; tantos malditos años en los que había jugado su pellejo con todo tipo de demonios , sacrificando pequeñas cosas por un legado que jamás podría obtener de nuevo. Su corazón bombeaba dolorosamente toda la ira por cada arteria, vaso sanguíneo y vena en su cuerpo; se levando y tomo la estúpida máquina que había fabricado 2D y la arrojo contra el piso destrozándola de inmediato, botando piezas alrededor de la zona impactada.

-Maldita sea!- tras ese grito prosiguió a seguir azotando diferentes objetos con el piso y las paredes del lugar, a sabiendas que la estructura estaba a punto de colapsar tras el ataque de la ballena y del bombardero. Solo dejo su ataque de ira para sacudir su cabello con las manos. Sentía que se asfixiaba de poco en poco, su tráquea se contraía más y más y más. Se quitó aquel estorboso suéter de cuello de tortuga que lo aprisionaba quedando con el pecho desnudo y su cruz invertida aun pendiendo de la frágil cuerda casi podrida por el uso constante.

Esa maldita cruz que había aceptado hace años, de un maldito trato roto que le había quitado todo, de que serbia vivir es más, tener una alma pudriéndose un poco más cada día si no podía ser lo que quería ser. Preferiría quemarse en el infierno, ver una forma de escapar a la vida como un simple humano más; ser la única razón viable para que el mundo siguiera girando.

Con desdén arranco la cruz de su cuello, la contemplo por algunos momentos y la arrojo a algún lugar por la puerta y el elevador. Para luego ver con cierto alivio a las profundidades del océano. Realmente solo hacía falta poco para que su playa plástica se hundiera sin remedio y él como capitán que aún era de ese lugar debía de hundirse con ella.

-Murdoc?- dijo una voz conocida para él, volteo y ahí estaba de pie su cantante, por un momento su alma detuvo el autocastigo y todos sus sentidos se enfocaron solo en el hombre de cabellera azul que estaba ahí.

-Que diablos haces aquí idiota?! No te habías largado ya con esos dos traidores! – gruño clavando sus ojos en la otra persona, y quizás mostrando un poco sus dientes- Estas aquí para ver como el capitán se hunde?! No es asi?!- acto seguido tomo una silla y la estrello contra el cristal de la ventanilla, por suerte esta resistió pero la silla no. El peliazul dio un paso, para pisar algo familiar en el piso que no dudo en tomar.

El hombre de piel verdosa por su parte, comenzó a golpear la pared con los puños .

-Ahhh nada sale como debe esta maldita isla o que?!- finalmente dijo para caer de rodillas frente al cristal que lo separaba del océano, fue el momento en que 2D se acercó hasta estar de tras del hombre al que más le había temido los últimos años de su vida, que lo había usado de varias maneras desde lo profesional a lo más pasional cuando se le pegaba la gana en todo el tiempo que se habían conocido.

Pero ahora no había más aquella persona cruel, no más superioridad en su mirada solo era un hombre que estaba destrozado desde lo mas profundo de su corazón y que no podría salir campante de esta situación en especial.

-No vine a verte morir, te espere por que no quería irme sin ti…- casi fue un susurro solo audible para los dos, poco a poco se puso de rodillas y abrazo al bajista por la espalda, a riesgo de un golpe o quizás de ser asesinado por la ira del mismo. Pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue mucho más extraña.

Los lloriqueos que muy pocas personas en el mundo pudieron oír antes que él, las lágrimas de Murdoc caían de sus ojos al sucio piso y sus manos retozaban a los costados de su cuerpo. Era la versión más humana que jamás pudo el conocer del bajista en mucho tiempo.

-Stu, solo déjame morir-

-No! No puedes hacer eso Murdoc, por peor que las cosas estén no puedes dejar todo asi

-Tu crees que esto es malo? No tengo futuro vivo, ni la banda lo tendrá que sentido tiene seguir vivo si no puedo hacer música y ser admirado por ello?! Que maldito sentido tiene vivir!-grito sin siquiera zafarse de la posición con su cantante

-Tu no eres el único que sufre con esto!- el grito del joven lo hizo enmudecer, era la primera vez que escuchaba al joven así de enojado- tu simplemente siempre te vas, desde lo del primer disco, cuando algo no te gusta o no te sale como quieres siempre tomas el camino fácil; dejando a los demás utilizados y rotos en cualquier parte- la voz del cantante se transformaba de poco en poco a un sollozo, perdiendo fuerza pero no intensidad.

-Te fuiste esa maldita vez a Tijuana y no volvi a saber de ti en meses, me dejaste en el estúpido hotel junto a los demás esperando a que regresaras hasta que tuve que irme de nuevo a casa de mis padres. Pase noches pensando que quizás habías renunciado a rodo o que estabas muerto en algún motel sin órganos vitales- tomo un poco de aliento, para esas alturas Murdoc podía sentir claramente su espalda húmeda con el llanto del chico- Cuando te vi de nuevo, fui feliz de saber que aun te importaba pese a todo, pero lo hiciste de nuevo y casi matas a Noodle en el proceso, nos quitaste nuestro hogar la familia que habíamos formado, me abandonaste de nuevo! Todas las noches que lo hicimos en borracheras, en conciertos en toda ocasión que aparecía no lo ves?!

-Si siempre lo hago porque no me dejas terminar ya con esto y te largas tú? Mi culo apestoso no molestara más a nadie en el mundo, tú y los demás pueden encontrar a alguien mejor- respondió casi pareciendo normal.

-Eres un idiota, esto no es por la banda, es por mí! Por lo que puede pasar!- grito furico aferrándose aún más al bajista- es porque no quiero seguir si tu no estas!- después de esto soltó una de sus manos del agarre y abrió uno de los puños de Murdoc para depositar en el, el pequeño objeto que traía consigo, sin perder tiempo su mano regreso a su lugar y susurro algo.

-Si decides seguir aun después de lo que te dije, me hundiré con tigo y la isla no quiero volver a estar solo ni estoy dispuesto a dejarte solo.

Murdoc miro dentro de su mano, su cruz estaba otra vez con él, pero ya no sintió que esta fuera una carga pesada. Zafó las manos del cantante del abrazo, de mínimo el suficiente tiempo como para cambiar de posición y verlo a la cara. Ambos estaban llorando; 2D ahora tenía sus manos alrededor de la cadera de Murdoc y este a su vez de poco en poco puso las propias en los ante brazos del cantante. No hubo más comunicación entre los dos.

Fue el hombre de piel verdosa quien cerro más el contacto hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron juntos, fue por un largo y bello momento en que las lágrimas cesaron y ambos tranquilizaron sus mentes. Murdoc se separó de nuevo pero esta vez para tomas los labios del cantante en un beso exigente, el Stuart no dudo en corresponder y dejarse llevar; fue asi que el cuerpo del hombre mayor empujo al otro hasta quedar en sima de el en el piso.

-Murdoc…- el peliazul apenas menciono cuando se separaron para tomar aire. Los ojos oscuros del bajista, no dijeron nada relevante en ese momento, siguiendo con la acción retomando el beso.

Las manos del bajista, como si estuviera tocando su instrumento toca al muchacho bajo de su cuerpo; todo esto acompañado por besos y la lengua anormalmente larga que jugaba dentro de la boca del cantante, robándole parte de los sonidos que el peli azul generaba.

La camiseta a rayas que desapareció en algún punto de la habitación, Murdoc dejo de besar la boca para lamer el cuello largo y amoreteado (todas las marcas causadas por el) no prestando cuidado a este detalle mordió con saña directamente sobre una de las marcas.

-Ahhh duele- soltó en una especie de grito el cantante, el satanista quito los colmillos de su cuello para mostrar el hilo de sangre entremezclada con la saliva que caía desde la comisura de la boca y peligrosamente se dirigía a la barbilla.

\- ¿Qué pasa Stu no me que no querías seguir sin mí? – pregunto lamiendo la sangre que emanaba del cuello, para bajar al pecho y comenzar a chupar los pezones apenas un poco despiertos por el leve frio que residía en la habitación, el bajista separo un poco su cuerpo mientras hacía esto para desabrochar los botones y la bragueta de su pantalón que no hacía a estas alturas más que estorbar. Por un momento todo le pareció un tanto aburrido y mordió de nuevo al cantante, sacándole otro grito pero este a diferencia del anterior venia cargado con dolor.

-Murdoc para!- grito al sentir la piel de su aureola se levemente perforada con los dientes, Murdoc no hiso caso a esto y paso a dar otras mordidas al rededor del torso escuálido; disfrutando con los sonoros y profundos gritos, con las piernas del peli azul moviéndose frenéticamente al compás de las heridas, hubiera seguido así de no ser que un golpe le dio de lleno en el rostro, quitándolo de encima.

-Murdoc, ¡Te dije que pararas!- le reclamo el cantante mientras se incorporaba- Siempre es lo mismo, me maltratas cada v ez que lo hacemos y no me dices nada-

-Bueno princesa es sexo no se supone que sea suave con tigo! No eres una mujer para pedir hablar- respondió el bajista aun dolido por el golpe

-No si fuera una mujer ya hubiera huido de ti como el resto de la gente en tu vida!- contra ataco- Te ofrezco estar con migo, no como tu puta barata que puedes desechar como si no como alguien que enserio quiere estar con tigo- al tiempo que decía estas palabras su cuerpo se acercaba mas a una de las paredes del lugar; Murdoc por su parte crujió un poco los dientes

-Solo dime si tu realmente puedes llegar a querer a algo que no seas tu mis… nooo!-Murdoc se abalanzo de nuevo sobre el chico con un brazo a cada lado, evitando que el otro hiciera cualquier movimiento-Mur..doc- el mencionado quito una mano de la pared para pasarla por el rostro del cantante.

-Vienes aquí, y me impides suicidarme en paz, para luego exigir que te ame… y tu crees que yo soy el egoísta aquí?!- dijo retirando la mano de la cara para después estrellarla a escasos centímetros

2D tomo lo que le quedaba de valor y grito de lleno en la cara de Murdoc.

-Solo quiero saber que sientes por mi! –interrumpió tratando de contener el llanto- Me odias, me quieres? No puedo vivir asi- y comenzó a llorar desconsolado, el de ojos cafes se desesperó y paso ahora su mano por su cabello.

-Idiota! Cállate de una vez- para después besarlo desesperadamente, una vez tranquilo suspiro – No te puedo desechar tarado, solo no me presiones! Entendido seré más suave con tigo pero deja de chillar como una maldita rata ahogada!

-…- no recibió respuesta pero los ojos de 2D ya no soltaban lágrimas, pero acordó la distancia de nuevo entre ellos para comenzar a besar a Murdoc por todos lados posibles entre su rostro y su cuello

-Oye ahora quien es quien "solo utiliza a las personas" dolor de cara?!- suspiro al ver que no le hizo caso- bueno vamos a la cama que creo que me encaje una tuerca en el trasero- dijo para después guiar al otro al pequeño colchón ,una vez ahí arrojarlo (amablemente) y subirse de nuevo sobre del chico de ojos oscuros.

Se volvieron a besar, retomando el ritmo que tenían antes de la pequeña conversación, ninguno tardo mucho en volver a estar de ánimo, por lo que ahora las ultimas prendas que tenían en sima era molestas. Tiraron de sus pantalones para que nada se interpusiera en lo que seguía (incluyendo la ropa interior). Eso jamás dejaría de maravillar al cantante, la rapidez que adquirían en esas cuestiones, pero no pudo pasar mucho tiempo pensando ya que Murdoc inicio con una larga y placentera tarea de lamer su pecho (ahora con cuidado) limpiando las gotas de sangre que estaban desperdigadas en su pecho y cuello; acompañado por las callosas manos del bajista que acariciaban las zonas heridas por el mismo.

2D no tardo en corresponder las acciones y coló su blanca y larga mano por entre los dos cuerpos hasta encontrar su objetivo, la erección de Murdoc que palpitaba y comenzaba a necesitar atención. La tomo entre sus dedos sintiendo el escalofrió de su pareja al hacerlo; por ese pequeño instante el hombre de piel verde detuvo su acción y disfruto el toque; luego prosiguió lamiendo generando un ritmo. Stu subía y bajaba su mano por el miembro del bajista, sacándoles más gemidos de los imaginados.

Hasta que el bajista no logro seguir.

-Ahhh 2D, no aun bebe!- gimio para apartarlo y cambiar lugares, ahora el era quien estaba abajo más no por el propósito que se puede pensar, tomo a 2D por los hombros y lo empujo para que quedara su cara quera frente a su miembro, el chico peliazul sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

Abrió su boca, e introdujo el miembro erecto de su amante. Chupándolo y sacándolo, acariciándolo levemente con las puntas de los dedos; alternando estas acciones con el fin de complacer enteramente al bajista; el cual soltaba gritos ahogados entre estas acciones.

-Ahh Sigue sigue, te mato si te detienes ahhh…- solto el hombre de piel verdosa, al momento que empujo la cabeza de su cantante en dirección a su ingle, en respuesta escucho el leve sonido de su querido compañero ahogándose con el pedazo de carne que engullía estando seguro que no lo mataría por asfixia.

La suave boca de Stuard le proporcionaba un placer inmenso, la humedad, el calor que generaba con su aliento, era algo que no podía contener por mucho tiempo ya. Levanto la mirada a su cantante, solo un momento antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos y dejar que su semen llenara la boca prodigiosa del otro. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y se semi incorporo para tomar de nueva cuenta la cara amoreteada y tapar la respingada nariz.

-Tragatelo…-una orden que retumbo en los oídos de los dos, que bien no era necesaria dar, el peli azul hizo lo que se le dijo y su nariz fue liberada de entre los dedos huesudos.

-Casi me ahogas!-

-No te quejes, nunca te has ahogado con ese tipo de cosas idiota!- le respondió- si quieres te lo demuestro de nuevo honey…- al finalizar se acercó al más joven tomándolo de la muñecas.

-No! Murdoc no seas bestia le lastimas muy fácil!- se quejó al tiempo de tomar nuevamente una posición más sumisa en la cama, debajo del cuerpo de Murdoc.

Es aludido solo rio.

-No te quejes, además este campeón quiere otra ronda- y era cierto una nueva erección se posiciono entre sus piernas, Stuard la miro como si esta fuera una especie de arma. Tenía que admitirlo, por más que le pudiera doler, era un dolor que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

-…y no soy el único- añadió con la misma sonrisa sínica, el peliazul vio a su propia entrepierna y no lo pudo negar, la situación lo había ya puesto de animo; el hombre mayor aprovecho este descuido para pegar su cuerpo al otro. Provocando que se rosaran sus genitales, ambos soltaron un gemido-lo vez?! Quieres que te coja de esta manera verdad? Solo dilo y te suelto

El chico se mordió el labio, pero otro rose le hizo perder el autocontrol.

-Ahh esta bien, quiero que me cojas como siempre!- a esto le siguieron más roses y la libertad de sus muñecas, no desaprovecho y sus manos fueron a parar a la cadera de Murdoc, queriendo evitar que este se levantara.

-Mmm lo sabía- y siguió con el persistente rose, lo suficiente como para saber que su compañero necesitaba algo mas. Asi que de manera rápida y precisa se separó de él y le levanto las piernas hasta sus hombros, dejándolo completamente vulnerable. Con 2D jadeando debajo de el y la primorosa vista ante su cansada mirada el sabía lo que seguía. Pero aun asi quería torturarlo por un rato mas, simulando que entraba y luego alejándose un poco mas

-Ahh!

-¿Qué pasa dolor de cara?

-…

-Si no dices nada no sabré que quieres-le susurró al oído, pegando su sonrisa a la mejilla palida; para de un momento a otro ser sorprendido por el cantante, el cual cambio sus posiciones en un brusco impulso. Retomado el control, los ojos cafés de Murdoc volvieron a mirar a los oscuros orbes de Stu, se besaron al instante siguiente a eso.

Stuart tomo la erección aun activa del bajista y la dirigió a su entrada, conteniendo un poco la respiración al inicio y cerrando de poco en poco con forme sintió que el miembro había entrado por completo a su recto. Volvió a respirar, le dolia lo suficiente como para haber enterrado las uñas en la piel de Murdoc. Quien por su parte, realmente no le importaba tanto el dolor cutáneo y realmente a quién demonios le importaría teniendo el culo de 2D solo para el.

Aun sin estar listo para esto, el chico comenzó a moverse despacio sobre el bajista soltando quejas disfrazadas de gemidos, al tiempo que el otro pasaba sus matos a las caderas ayudando a que la velocidad aumentara igual que el ritmo en que el más joven se movía, llegando al punto en que el recto de 2D se había dilatado ya lo suficiente como para dejar de hacer dolorosa la penetración, dando espacio a los gritos.

-Ahhh Murdoc! Sigue! - solto de repente, debía de admitirlo en esta ocasión Murdoc si era dios* ; pero su auto confesión se vio interrumpida cuando el que ocupaba su mente se acomodó con en una posición en la que , el de piel verde estaba sentado aun dentro de su cantante y embistiéndolo con una mano alrededor de la cintura de su amante y la otra atendiendo al necesitado miembro entre su vientre y en del peliazul.

-ahh! Ahh!-

-Ahh grita más! Di mi nombre pequeño idiota!- exigió mientras aumento más el ritmo, exigencias que fue cumplida

-Murdoc! Murdoc!-grito echando la cabeza atrás- Ahhh! Murdoc! Me…me. Voy….a

\- Hazlo Idiota!

De inmediato, el cuerpo del cantante se tensó dejándose ser invadido por la fuerte y abrumadora sensación del orgasmo; Murdoc sintió como su pene era estrangulado por los músculos del recto, logro dar un par de embestidas más antes de seguir a su querido compañero de banda en su segundo orgasmo. Todo se detuvo por pequeños minutos para ambos, el bajista no resistió más y soltó al chico de cabello azul para que este callera en el colchón, siguiéndolo solo un segundo después ambos tratando de tranquilizarse.

Plastic beach volvió a estar en silencio, y a ser la podrida playa de siempre.

Murdoc se separó ligeramente de 2D una vez que recuperaron el aliento; no iban a decir nada, o más bien no querían hacerlo pese a que ya sabían lo que venia. El bajista entre abrió los labios al mismo tiempo que el cantante suspiro.

-Murdoc crees que tú y yo…

-2D yo..

Soltaron al mismo tiempo, y una breve sonrisa se fue vista. Pero esto no duro mucho , las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, no por un ataque pirata sino por que el muro que había golpeado el hombre mayor por fin había decidido ceder a la presión marina; un gran torrente de agua se metio a la habitación provocando que ambos saltaran de la cama y tomaran sus ropas a toda prisa.

El boquete se hacía mas grande con cada segundo , 2D corrió con su ropa en manos a la puerta de la habitación, pero Murdoc se había quedado un par de pasos atrás mirando el gran torrente de agua salada entrando.

-Murdoc!- grito el cantante en el lumbral- Vamonos ya!

Y quizás por primera vez en mucho mucho tiempo, Murdoc le hizo caso a otro ser humano; igual que su compañero corrió con sus ropas y sus plataformas cubanas a la puerta y luego gracias a algún poder más allá de lo que podía decir el elevador funciono y lograron ponerse algo de sus respectivas ropas., para cuando llegaron a la superficie pudieron ver como las gaviotas volaban fuera de la playa. No tardaron mucho en llegar al submarino en forma de tiburón y finalmente emprendieron un nuevo viaje.

-…

\- estuvo cerca- susuro el cantante, mientras que el otro se limito a tomar el mando del vehículo; 2D al notarlo camino a la cabina junto a Murdoc y se sentó en el sitio del copiloto.

-A donde iremos ahora?- pregunto un poco temeroso

-Londres

-Pero quemaste Kong Studios

-Tambien tenemos una casa en Londres idiota, y esta no tiene zombies- aclaro volteando a ver al chico a su lado.

El silencio reino después de eso, pero no por mucho.

-Murdoc- dijo el peliazul, levantándose de su asiento

-que quieres?-respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Gracias por no hacerlo- soltó al tiempo que se posicionaba detrás del asiento del piloto.

-…- no respondió pero agacho un poco la cabeza, el cantante bajo su cuerpo lo suficiente para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Solo recuerda que no es el fin el que una idea haya fracasado, yo estaré aquí y te ayudare con el siguiente disco… todo se solucionara- le susurró al oído para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. El otro, quito los brazos largos y escuálidos de su cuerpo, y presiono un par de cosas de la cabina, para luego tomar al chico del brazo e ir a la parte de atrás.

Obligo a 2D a sentarse en unos viejos bultos, y después el lo acompaño rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Te mato si le dices a alguien de esto dolor de cara- sentencio dándole un beso al más joven.

Y asi ellos pasaron las horas en ese submarino rombo a Londres…

 **N/F:**

 **Gracias por leer mi pésimo lemon lo mejorare con el tiempo.**

 ***Referencia a la canción "Murdoc is god"**


End file.
